Only For You
by MikeyCrazee
Summary: Paul and Jera struggle with their feelings for each other
1. Part 1

"What the hell is your problem?" Shane asked as Jera pushed past him and stomped into her dressing room, slamming her bags down onto the table inside.  
  
Shane walked into the room and looked at Jera. She was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips, a look of utter frustration on her face.  
  
"Honey, what in the world is wrong?" Shane asked. "You've been stomping around for two days and quite frankly I'm getting worried, this isn't like you."  
  
When the concern in his voice hit her she dropped her hands to her sides, and the look of angry frustration slipped off her face, an apologetic look replacing it. "I'm sorry Shaney," she said, giving him one of her beautiful smiles. "I've got a lot on my mind and I'm frustrated."  
  
"What's wrong? Maybe I can help."  
  
"A number of things and I doubt you could help."  
  
"Try me," he said, taking a seat in front of the row of lockers that lined one side of the room.  
  
"Shaney, sweetie, it's kind of personal," she said.  
  
Shane frowned, "I thought you said you could tell me anything."  
  
"I did, it's just that...," she sighed and slumped into a chair across from him. "I don't know, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My career, my future, lots of things."  
  
"What are you worried about with your career, because from where I'm sitting it looks pretty damn good. You're one of the most popular and respected people in the business," Shane said, his voice taking on a note of pride. He *WAS* proud of her. She was only 23 but she was one of the most successful managers the business had ever seen. She had managed someone with every belt in the WWF except one, and she had managed the world champion five times.  
  
"My career is great. I'm not worried about it. It's just that, well, I feel like I'm ready to settle down, find the right man. I want kids someday Shaney." Her voiced held a note of longing. Shane looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw them same longing there.  
  
He leaned over and took one of her hands into his, "Baby, you're only 23. By the time you get ready to have kids you'll probably be ready to retire anyway."  
  
She smiled a little, "Yeah, but I want to be married for a while before I have kids. I want to find Mr. Right."  
  
Shane smiled, "Well, where's the problem there? A beautiful woman like you can have her pick of men."  
  
Jera gave a short laugh, "Yeah, right. Just like they say Shaney, all the good ones are gone."  
  
"Jer, that's not true. There are plenty of guys out there who would fight each other to be with you."   
  
"Yeah, that may be true, but when am I going to have the time to meet someone? I'm with you guys all the time, and all the good ones *ARE* gone here."   
  
Shane gave her one of his mischievous smiles, "All the good ones like who?"  
  
"You for instance," she said with a smile.  
  
"Me? You'd be interested in me?"  
  
"Yes! Why not? You're sweet, you're a great looking guy. If you weren't married you can bet your ass that I'd be after you!"  
  
Shane grinned,"Well, I'm flattered. Who else would be on you list of finalists?"  
  
Jera smiled and leaned back in her chair, "Well, there's Shawn H., Adam, Kip, Brian, Sean M., Sean W. and..." her voiced trailed off and she looked down at the floor.  
  
"And who babe?"  
  
She looked up, her brown eyes locking with his, "And Paul."  
  
When Shane saw the look in her eyes and they wistful note in her voice it hit him. She was in love with Paul. That explained everything. He decided to be blunt with her, since that was usually the only way to get any information out of her.  
  
"You're in love with him aren't you?" he asked, looking her directly in the eye. She broke the gaze and looked down at her hands, studying her nails.  
  
"I'm in love with who?"  
  
He reached over and tipped up her chin so she would look at him, "Don't play dumb with me Jer."  
  
She sighed and stood up, walking over to the table where her bags sat. She started unpacking the clothes she was going to wear on the show. After a few moments of silence she turned around to face Shane. "Yes, I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him since the very first time I laid eyes on him," she stopped and took a deep breath then let it out on a gusty sigh. "There, the cat is out of the bag."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him all of this before he got engaged to Joanie?" Shane asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I didn't think there was any use. He would never be interested in me."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
She turned back to her unpacking, "Because he and Shawn both consider me a little sister."   
  
Shane stood and walked over to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to knead the tense muscles there. "You don't know that for sure. You should have given him a chance."  
  
She gave a bitter little laugh, "He only has eyes for Joanie, and besides if I tried to take him away from her she'd beat the hell out of me."  
  
"No she wouldn't, I wouldn't let her."  
  
Jera laughed, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He stopped rubbing her shoulders and turned her around to face him. When he looked into her eyes the saddness he saw there tugged at his heart. "You're really head over heels for him." It was a statement rather than a question. She nodded wordlessly.  
  
Shane sighed, "Well, that does explain something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Shane stepped back, walked back to the chair, and sat down before he answered. "It explains why you pushed him away after he and Joanie announced their engagement. I noticed that you stopped talking to him and hanging around with him, when he tried to talk to you you'd blow him off. I wondered what was wrong but I figured you guys had a falling out or something."  
  
Jera shook her head, "No, I just couldn't handle being around him. I still can't. I love him so much it hurts Shaney."  
  
Shane could hear the anguish in her voice and it was breaking his heart. "I hate to see you upset like this."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump all of this on you."  
  
Shane stood and walked over to her, "It's okay, that's what I'm here for," He smiled at her. "Now, can I have a hug? I don't want to go but I have a meeting with dad in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay," she said. He hugged her tight and wish he could do something, he hated seeing her sad. When he released her he held her at arms length for a moment. She really was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and she had a wonderful personality to go along with her beauty. Any man would be incredibly lucky to have her. When he noticed the puzzled look on her face he only smiled and gave her a quick peak on the cheek. "See you later sweetness."  
  
"See ya. Don;t work your brain too hard in the meeting."  
  
"Trust me, I won't," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
Jera smiled to herself and shook her head. He was a nut but he was one of her best friends and she loved him dearly. She knew he would always be there for her. 


	2. Part 2

Thirty minutes later Jera came out of her locker room already dressed for the nights show even though it was still four hours away. They were having some pictures taken today and she had decided to wear the outfit she had picked out for the show in the pictures.  
  
She stopped at a mirror at the end of the hall and gave herself a last onceover before she walked out into the main backstage area. She made her way towards the area where the photographers had set up, already a large group of the guys had gathered and were waiting. As she approached the group she heard a whistle and looked over to see her best friends standing together.  
  
The group included Kip "Billy Gunn" Sopp, Brian "Road Dogg" James, Sean "X-Pac" Waltman, Paul "Triple H" Levesque, and his fiancee Joanie "Chyna" Laurer.  
  
When Jera saw Paul she almost ignored the group and kept on walking, but since they had already spotted her it would be hard to explain why she was avoiding them, so she walked over to them.  
  
"Wowee Jera babe, you are looking *TOO* hot!" Kip said, circling around her and giving her a thorough once over.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Sopp. Flattery will get you everywhere." Jera said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Kip raised his eyebrows, "Oh really. Everywhere?"  
  
Jera gave him one of her sexiest smiles, "Everywhere."  
  
Everyone around them laughed. They were all used to the bantering that when on between Jera and Kip and they all got a good laugh out of it.  
  
"The two of you are too much," Brian said, still chuckling.  
  
Jera grinned and slung her arm aross he shoulders. "Now Bri, if it weren't for me and the Kipster, who would entertain you guys?"  
  
Everyone laughed again and Brian swept her into a bear hug. When he released her she climbed up and sat on one of the large equipment trunks that were sitting there.  
  
"If they put you on the front of the magazine in that outfit they'd sell a million copies," Kip said with a grin.  
  
"Yep, they definately would," Jera heard Paul chime in a looked over the see him standing next to her, his elbow resting on the trunk. She quickly averted her eyes when they met his.  
  
She smiled at Kip,"You really think so?"  
  
"Yep," he said with a nod.  
  
"Well, I guess we're just going to have to suggest that to Vince," Jera said with a laugh. "And I'll ne sure to tell him about it at our next meeting."  
  
Just then one of the photographers called her name. "Jera? We need Jera now please!"  
  
"Aww damn, I hate doing these things," she grumbled as she began to climb down off the trunk and quicker than a blink Paul had his hands around her waist and lowered her gently to the ground. Their eyes locked and their breathing quickened. For a moment they just stood with Paul's hands still resting on her waist. The photographer calling her name again broke the spell and she quickly turned and hurried off. Paul just stood staring after her until Sean walked up beside him and poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Paulo, close your mouth, you're making a puddle."  
  
"Huh?" Paul turned towards him with a dazed look.  
  
"You're drooling man."  
  
Paul shook his head and then glared at Sean.  
  
"You're drooling after the Baby Girl," Sean said, using the nickname the Kliq had for her.  
  
"You're crazy man," Paul said glaring at him again.  
  
"No I'm not. You better be glad Joanie wasn't standing here, she would've clocked you one."  
  
Paul didn't answer because he knew the kid was right. He'd always had feelings for Jera, and lately whenever he was around her he just seemed to turn to mush, and he couldn't seem to keep his mind off her even when they were apart. He glanced over at Sean and knew that the younger man had him figured out.  
  
He shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know what to do."  
  
Sean smiled, "Don't worry man, you'll figure it out. You always do."  
  
Paul just nodded. He wasn't so sure that he could figure it out this time. 


	3. Part 3

Later that night after the show Jera was in her dressing room packing her stuff and getting ready to leave. She had her back to the open door when she heard someone knock softly on the doorframe. She turned around to see Paul standing there. Her heart jumped but she tried her best to sound casual. "Hey Pauly, what's up?" she said, turning back to her briefcase so she would stand there at stare at him like an idiot.  
  
He leaned against the door frame and watched and she shuffled papers and stuffed them into her briefcase. "Kip, Brian, Sean, Joanie, and I are going out to eat. Do you want to come?" He knew she would, he had mostly stopped to ask her just for the chance to see her and talk to her while there was no one else around.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at him. "To Denny's?"  
  
He laughed. "Of course, where else would we go?" It was a joke amongst them all that they kept Denny's in business.  
  
She laughed as she snapped her briefcase shut and sat it down next to her makeup case and duffel bag on the floor. "Okay, since we're going to my most favorite resturant in the whole world. I'm the mood for strawberry topped pancakes right now."  
  
He pushed away from the door frame and walked a few steps into the room. "Great, are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Yep, I'm all packed up."  
  
"Alright, I'll help you carry your stuff out."  
  
"Okey dokey!" She picked up her briefcase and duffel bag. He grabbed her laptop from the table next to the door and her makeup case from the floor.  
  
"Is that everything?" he asked.  
  
She did a quick glance around the room to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. "Yep, that's everything."  
  
"Okay, after you," he said making a sweeping gesture towards the door and doing the little bow from the old Connecticut blue-blood days. She shook her head and laughed as she walked out the door.  
  
As he followed her down the hall towards the parking lot he watched her long, dark curly hair swing back to and forth with every step. She had incredible hair, hell, everything about her was incredible. She was every man's fantasy, beautiful, smart, and funny. And he loved her for all that, it was that simple.  
  
She turned around to wait for him at the door to the parking lot. "Hurry up slow poke!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. This makeup case is heavy," he grumbled, smiling all the time.  
  
"Oh, it is not," she said as she pushed the door open. He followed her out and they headed towards the large SUV that Paul had rented. Sean, Kip, and Brian were leaning against the side. Jera noted that she didn't see Joanie, so she must have already been in the truck.  
  
"Where in the hell have you guys been? We're starving!" Sean yelled.  
  
"Oh don't get your panties in a wad," Jera said taking a swing at him with her bag. He quickly ducked out of the way and did his best to glare at her but ended up laughing.  
  
Paul walked around to the back of the truck and set Jera's bags inside. Jera walked up next and leaned in from of him to set her bags inside. Their bodies brushed against each other as she stepped back and Paul had to stifle the sudden urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. He watched her skip around the side of the truck, giving Sean a playful shove before diving into the backseat, laughing as Sean tried to grab her. He groaned inwardly, things were about to get very complicated between he and Jera, and for the first time in his life he had no idea how he was going to handle it. 


	4. Part 4

When they arrived at a Denny's that was a few miles from the airport the parking lot was nearly deserted except for the rental cars of the guys who had apparently had the same idea as them.  
  
Paul parked the truck and the six of them piled out. "Strawberry pancakes here I come!" Jera said as she followed Kip and Brian into the resturant. When they got inside they saw Mick Foley, Adam Copeland, Jason Russo, Al Snow, Mike Manna, and Andrew Martin sitting at two tables pushed together.  
  
"Hey guys," Mick called when he looked up and saw them. "Pull up a table."   
  
Brian and Kip pushed another table up to theirs and then took the two remaining chairs at the second table. Jera grabbed a chair and placed it at the third table next to Kip. Sean sat next to Jera and Paul and Joanie sat across from them.  
  
A waitress hurried over to the table, Jera could tell by her expression that she wasn't a fan. "What can I get you guys to drink?" she asked in a voice that was *WAY* to perky.  
  
"I'll have orange juice," Jera said, reaching for one of the menus in the middle of the table.  
  
"I'll have Dr. Pepper," Sean said, not looking up from the menu he was studying.  
  
"We'll have water," Joanie said, speaking for both she and Paul.  
  
"What about you two?" the waitress asked, indicating Kip and Brian. They looked up from their menus. "I'll have Coke." Brian said. Kip nodded, "Same for me."  
  
Okay," the waitress said, scribbling on her notepad. "I'll be back in a minute with your drinks and to take your orders," She hurried off.  
  
Jera groaned when she was out of earshot. "That woman was just too perky."  
  
Kip turned to her with a chuckle. "Jer, you know that woman was just *TOO* happy to be working here in the greatest resturant in the world."  
  
Jera snorted. "Yeah, sure." Just then the waitress came scurrying back with their drinks and then quickly took their orders. Everyone else at the tables were talking loudly but Jera didn't join in on the conversation, instead she sat and studied Paul.  
  
He was a gorgeous man. She had always thought that he reminded her of a lion. fierce and proud with his tawny coloring and thick blond hair like a mane. Jera had always felt that she fell in love with him with him the very first time she ever saw him, which strangely enough wasn't even in person, but on TV during Starcade 1994 which was the first and only pay-per-view he had worked while in WCW. She had no idea then that a few months later he would sign with the WWF and become one of her closest friends. She didn't know then either that she would fall more in love with him every day since then. 


	5. Part 5

It was six hours after their late dinner when their flight from St. Louis touched down in San Antonio, the site of that weeks Smackdown tapings. The groggy group of wrestlers staggered off the plane and Jera sighed when her feet hit solid ground, she *HATED* flying. She was also glad because San Antonio was like a second home to her and she was really looking forward to seeing Shawn while they were there. She hardly got to see him now days.  
  
The twelve of them made their way to the baggage claim and grabbed their things as quickly as they could. Since it was so late they had decided to just catch one of the airport shuttles instead of taking the time to rent cars. Luckily when they got outside there was a shuttle at the curb. The driver got out when he saw them approaching and helped them get their things into the back of the bus. There was hardly any talking as they got onto the bus. Jera shared a seat with Kip and spent the whole ride to the hotel drowsing with her head on his shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
Checking in at the hotel went quickly and Jera was glad when she finally got onto the elevator with Kip, Brian, Paul and Joanie and headed up to their rooms. Paul and Joanie got off the elevator before her and the only thing that snapped Jera out of her sleepy stupor was the sight of Paul going in to the room next to hers and Joanie going into the one across the hall.  
  
A million questions were spiraling through Jera's mind as she unlocked the door to her room and went inside. The questions kept coming as she got ready for bed. Was there something going on between them? Did they just decide not to share a room this time? The last and most important question floated through her mind just before she fell asleep. Was she about to get her chance with Paul? 


	6. Part 6

Her wakeup call awakened Jera at 10:30 the next morning. After hanging up the phone she flopped back onto the pillows with a groan. She knew she had to get up and get going if she was going to be able to spend any time with Shawn. Jera smiled when she thought about seeing Shawn. They had been friends since that had met on her first day in the WWF. She had only been 18 at the time and he was 28, but they had hit it off right from the start.  
  
With the prospect of seeing Shawn bolstering her Jera got out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
She had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" she called as she threw on a robe and grabbed a towel for her hair. She hurried out of the bathroom and across the room to the door, standing on tiptoe to look out the peephole. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw who was standing there. Paul. She rested her forehead against the door and took a deep breath before she unlocked it. "Mornin' Pauly."  
  
"Morning, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," Jera said, stepping aside so he could come in. He walked in and sat down in the chair across from the bed. Jera shut the door, the sat down on the bed and began toweling her hair.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Shawn," Paul said as he scooted his chair closed and propped his feet on the bed beside her.  
  
"You did?" Jera's voice was muffled by the towel.  
  
"Yep, he wanted to know if we were coming out to the house."  
  
Jera straightened, flipping her damp hair out of her face. "We?"  
  
"Yeah, you, me, and Waltman." Paul could barely think straight for staring at her. The cotton robe she was wearing had fallen partially open at the bottom revealing her thighs, and it was sliding off one shoulder giving him a glimpse of creamy skin. Damnit, she was driving him crazy.  
  
"So what did you tell him?" Jera asked as she got up and walked to where her duffel bag was sitting next to the dresser, bending over to rifle through it.  
  
"Um, I told him I thought so but I had to talk to you first. I've already called the rental company and asked them to send over a car."  
  
Jera picked up the clothes that she had taken out of he bag and straightened, turning around it face Paul. "What time are they bringing it over?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
Jera glanced over at the clock, it was 11:24. "Okay, let me go get dressed. Do you want to meet in the lobby or what?"  
  
"You mind if I just stay here until you're ready?"  
  
"Nope, not at all," she said as she headed towards the bathroom. "I'll be out in a jiffy."   
  
When the door shut behind her Paul let out a long sigh. She was driving him crazy, walking around in that robe and he knew she didn't have anything on under it. When she'd been sitting on the bed it'd been all he could do not to pull her into his lap and kiss her until she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Just the thought of having her in his lap had his jeans tightening. He shook his head, he had to stop thinking about her so much, he'd already pissed Joanie off because he was so preoccupied. He had to get his mind off of her before he drove himself crazy. He reached for the TV remote that was one the nightstand and clicked on the TV.  
  
***  
  
When Jera came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later she found Paul seemingly engrossed in some sort of nature program. "Nature channel Pauly?" she asked as she gathered up her things to take to the arena since they were going straight there from Shawn's.  
  
Paul laughed. "Yeah, elephants."  
  
"Hmmm, interesting," Jera said as she lifted her duffel bag onto the bed to zip it. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
"Great." Paul swung his feet off the bed and clicked off the TV.  
  
Jera grabbed her bags. "Okay, let's hit the trail."  
  
Paul opened the door, "After you my lady." Jera sighed as she walked out the door. He had no idea how much she wanted to be *HIS* lady. 


	7. Part 7

When they stepped off the elevator Jera spotted Sean pacing in front of the entrance and shook her head. In the six plus years that she had known him she had never seen him still for more than five seconds.  
  
"Does he ever stand still?" she asked Paul as they made their way acorss the lobby. Paul laughed, "Actually, I don't think so."  
  
They stopped at the front desk so Jera could check out. Paul had already checked out before he had went upstairs to talk to Jera. While she was checking out Paul joined Sean in front of the entrance and when she was done Jera joined them.  
  
"Let's roll guys," she said. Paul and Sean picked up their bags and the three of them walked out into the bright Texas sun.  
  
"Damn it's hot!" Sean said as they walked towards a Ford Explorer that was parked at the curb. The rental guy was standing next to it with the forms that Paul had to sign.  
  
While Paul was signing the forms Sean and Jera walked around to the back of the car and tossed their bags in.  
  
"I got shotgun!" Jera said, giving Sean a playful shove and running around the side of the car. She opened the door and jumped in, sticking her tongue out at Sean.  
  
"That's fine," Sean said as he got into the back seat. "You can ride in the front while lead foot drives. I'm safer in the back anyway."  
  
"Hey," Paul said as he opened the door and caught the tail end of the conversation. "I don't drive bad."  
  
Sean snorted, "Paulo, believe me, you missed your calling. You should have been a NASCAR driver."  
  
Paul glared at him in the rearview mirror, "Kiss my ass."  
  
"Not in this life time," Sean said, reaching for his seatbelt.  
  
"Okay boys, stop acting your shoe size and let's go," Jera said with a smile. Paul glanced over at her, giving her a smile that turned her insides to jelly, before starting the truck and pulling out of the parking lot. Jera leaned over and switched on the radio, finding her favorite radio station. Before a mile had passed they were all singing loudly and rather off-key.  
  
********  
  
When they pulled up in front of Shawn's house twenty mintues later he was sitting on the front porch and before Paul had ever turned the engine off Jera was out of the car and running towards the front steps. Shawn met her and the bottom of the steps and swept her into a bear hug. "God, I've missed you so much," he said. "I've missed you too," Jera said, hugging him tightly.  
  
When he released her he reached up and gently ran a fingertip over her smooth cheek. "Is it possible that you get more beautiful everytime I see you?"  
  
Jera smiled, her eyes full of warmth and love. "I don't think so."  
  
"I do," he said, pulling her into another hug. He held her for a long moment before releasing her and turning to Paul and Sean. They greeted each other with hugs and slaps on the back, laughing and talking loudly.   
  
Jera stood off to the side and watched them with a smile. They were big goofs, but they were big goofs she loved with all her heart. 


	8. Part 8

Ten minutes later the four of them were sitting on the back patio eating Chinese food that Shawn had ordered in. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jera spoke up. "Where's Rebecca today?"  
  
"She's out baby shopping with mom," Shawn answered,digging around in one of the takeout boxes with his chopsticks.  
  
"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom you'd better not be getting all the baby corn out of that!" Jera said, swatting at his hand with her chopsticks.  
  
"I'm not!" he said with a mischievous smile. He then withdrew the chopsticks from the box and dropped two pieces of the baby corn onto his plate.  
  
"Shawn!"  
  
"Hey, there's plenty more in there."  
  
Jera glared at him and then grabbed the box and proceded to pick out the rest of the corn.  
  
Shawn shook his head and laughed. "Anyway, how are things?"  
  
Paul answered, "Good, except for the creative differences we have with the VinMan and the fact that he and our wonderful baby girl here butt heads at least once a day."  
  
Jera looked up from the carton she was digging through. "Well, if he wouldn't say I had absolute control over things and then tell me I couldn't do it, we wouldn't butt heads." She sat the carton down with a thump.  
  
Paul nodded. "He does do that and she cuts a promo on him everytime he does it. When she starts in on him people will start gathering around, by the time she's done there'll be about fifteen people standing around. It's funny as hell."  
  
"Vince doesn't think it's funny though, does he?" Shawn said.  
  
Jera chuckled. "No, he doesn't. He's threatened to fire me a grand total of tem times in the past couple of weeks."  
  
"But he know's he can't fire her." Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, and the only reason he won't fire me is because he knows I'd run directly to WCW."  
  
"Would you?" Shawn asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Yes, I would. I'd hate it if I had to, but if Vince pissed me off enough I would."  
  
"I don't think Vince would ever fire you. He thinks to much of you. He bent over backwards to get you to stay when you talked about quiting in '97." Paul said.  
  
At the mention of the time when she had thought about quitting, Jera glanced over at Shawn. He was starting down at his plate. Jera had thought about quitting the business after a huge and very public blowup with Shawn. She had taken several months off and only her extreme love for the business and for her friends had brought her back. It had taken a long time for the rift between she and Shawn to close.  
  
Shawn finally looked up, caught her eye, and smiled. Even though the two of them had had their problems the bond between them was still strong, and Jera was sure now that they could make it through pretty much anything.  
  
Jera looked back at Paul. "Yeah, he did do his damnedest to get me to stay." She shrugged. "I think he just does most of the crap he does just to get a rise out of me."  
  
Sean chuckled. "Yeah, because you're so damned funny when you get pissed at him."  
  
Jera snorted. "That's my whole point in life, to entertain ya'll."  
  
They all laughed and then fell silent for a moment before Jera spoke up again. "How are things going around here Shawnie?"  
  
"Pretty good, the TWA is going great and so is the school. Which reminds me...I've got some ladies signing up for classes and I was wondering if you would come and talk to them?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Jera said as she popped the last bite of egg roll into her mouth and then pushed her plate plate back with a sigh. "Man, I am *STUFFED*!" Shawn pushed his plate back too. "So am I." Sean and Paul were still eating.  
  
"Walt, where in the hell do you put all that?" Jera asked, shaking her head.  
  
"In my feet," he answered, without looking up from his plate.  
  
Jera laughed and then stood up. "I think I'm going to walk down to the pool. Want to come with Shawnie?"  
  
"Sure." He looked at Sean and Paul. "You guys come on down when you're finished."  
  
Jera and Shawn walked down to the pool and Jera immediately headed for her favorite chair under a huge potted palm. Shawn settled on the lounge next to her. They sat in silence before Shawn glanced over and saw her looking up at the patio, intently watching Paul with a far away look on her face.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts beautiful."  
  
Jera smiled. "They're not worth a penny."  
  
Shawn shook his head. "Oh I think they are, and unless I miss my guess, Paul has a staring role in them."  
  
When Jera gave him a surprised look he knew he had hit the nail on the head. "Have you forgotten that I can read you like a book?"  
  
Jera sighed and then smiled. "No Shawnie, I haven't forgotten."  
  
"Okay, then what's going on?"  
  
Jera didn't answer, just sat studying her nails until she felt Shawn touch her arm. "Jer, you can tell me anything, you know that."  
  
"I know, it's just that...," her voice trailed off and she looked back up at the patio.  
  
"What? Did something happen between you and Paul, did you have a fight or something?"  
  
"No, we didn't have a fight."  
  
"Then what *IS* it Jera?"  
  
She took a deep breath and then turned to him. "I'm in love with him Shawn."  
  
Shawn sat looking a little surprised for a moment before a smile started to spread across his face. "You're in love with Paul?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Shawn looked up at the patio and then back to Jera with a grin and settled back on the lounge. "Now this could get *VERY* interesting." 


	9. Part 9

"Interesting?" Jera asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep," Shawn said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Shawn, you're smirking, and you only do that when you're up to something or you know something everybody else doesn't, and in this case I'd pick the latter."  
  
Shane laughed, "I don't know anything. You're being paranoid again." But he did know something. He was thinking back to the day not to long ago when he and Paul had been talking about Jera and Paul had confessed that he was deeply in love with her. Shawn had been thrilled to hear that because he had always thought that Jera and Paul would make a good couple. Paul had sworn him to secrecy and it had taken all the willpower he could muster not to break his promise to Paul and tell Jera.  
  
When Shawn glanced over at Jera and saw her giving him a skeptical look he laughed again and threw up his hands. "I don't know anything."  
  
Jera was about to press the point further but she glanced over and saw Paul and Sean coming down the steps from the patio.  
  
"What are you two so deep in conversation about?" Paul asked, sitting down in a deck chair across from Jera.  
  
Shawn slid a sly look at Jera and then look at Paul. "Nothing, just catching up."  
  
Paul could sense from the look that Jera gave Shawn that something else was going on but the question was what.  
  
"It is hot as hell," Sean said, using his shirt tail to wipe the sweat off his face. "How can you stand it Shawn?"  
  
Shawn laughed. "You're just used to Minnesota where it's 50 below all the time."  
  
"Well, it's better than sweating your ass off all the time."  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, freezing your balls off is a lot better."  
  
Jera shook her head and laughed at that comment. "You guys are too much. Why don't we go swimming?"  
  
"Sounds like a winner to me. I'm gonna go get my trunks out of the truck," Sean said.  
  
"I'm right behind ya," Paul said, getting up and following Sean.  
  
Jera turned to Shawn. "Are my suits still here?"  
  
"Yeah, right where you left them. Why don't you wear the purple metallic bikini?" he said with a sly gleam in his eye.  
  
Jera just shook her head and stood up, heading into the house. She went straight to the spare bedroom, shut the door and rifled through the dresser where her suits were. After a moment of looking she pulled out the purple bikini. She quickly changed into it and the checked her reflection in the full length mirror. The bikini was *very* reveling and was sure to get Paul's attention. Jera smiled and then grabbed a towel from the linen closet as she headed back outside. She could hear splashing and knew that the guys were already in the pool.  
  
****  
  
When Paul saw Jera coming down the patio steps he nearly fell over. Damn, she looked sexy as hell and that bikini left *NOTHING* to the imagination. He felt his body tightening. He wanted her so badly he ached.  
  
Shawn glanced over and saw Paul standing in the shallow end with his jaw nearly hitting the water and smiled. He knew without looking that Jera was wearing the purple bikini.  
  
Sean spotted Jera and gave a low whistle. "Looking damn fine baby!"  
  
"Why thank you," Jera said, giving him a sexy smile as she kicked off her sandals and made her way down the steps into the water. "Mmmm, this really feels good." She dunked herself and came up with her hair slicked back from her face. She then swam over to where Sean was and the two of them begin splashing around trying to dunk each other.  
  
Shawn turned back to Paul and saw that he was still standing in the same place watching Jera and Sean. Shawn swam to the shallow end and then waded over to Paul. He nudged him gently. "Hey Paulo, you freeze in that spot?" Paul's head snapped around and he looked surprised to see Shawn standing there. "What?" Shawn just shook his head and chuckled. He leaned back against the side of the pool and nodded towards Jera. "She looks pretty damn hot doesn't she?"  
  
Paul nodded. "She's beautiful."  
  
"You've still got a thing for her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but she'll never be interested in me."  
  
Shawn raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."  
  
Paul turned to look at his best friend but he could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to get anything else out of him.  
  
Shawn swam off and Paul was left standing there with his thoughts in a whirl. What did Shawn know and most importantly, did he have a chance with Jera, the woman he adored? 


	10. Part 10

"Pauly!" Jera's voice broke through his stupor and he swam over to she and Shawn.  
  
"Are you trying to be anti-social today?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"No, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Oh, I just thought you didn't want to play with us."  
  
Paul grinned, "Now you know I would never pass up the chance to play with you." His words were heavy with meaning.  
  
"Oh really?" A look of hunger slipped into Jera's eyes.   
  
Paul's heart beat double time and his breathing quickened. "I'd never pass up *any* chance to be with you."  
  
Jera's breath caught in her throat. The look in Paul's eyes made her knees go weak. "You mean that?"  
  
Paul couldn't help himself. He reached over and ran his thumb over her smooth cheek. "You know I do."  
  
Jera's heart skipped a few beats at his touch and she closed her eyes and sighed. Paul moved towards her, fully intending to kiss her when Sean came splashing over, ruining the moment. Paul quickly stepped back and Jera's eyes snapped open. Paul glared at Sean but he seemed oblivious.  
  
"You guys wanna play ball?" he asked,indicating the small poolside basketball net.  
  
Jera sighed. "Sure Sean."  
  
Sean grinned. "Great, it's you and Shawn against me and Paul."  
  
Paul caught the ball Sean tossed to him while mumbling under his breath about people with no sense of timing.  
  
Jera paired up with Shawn and for the next forty-five minutes the four of them horsed around.  
  
When Jera finally collapsed on the steps tired and very nearly water logged, Shawn got out of the pool and checked his watch.  
  
"It's nearly three-thirty guys."  
  
"Damn, we'd better go before Vince sends a search party out looking for us." Paul said as he got out of the pool.  
  
  
Paul watched Jera get out of the pool and towel off. He could strangle Sean for interupting he and Jera, but he also knew that they'd eventually be alone with *no* one to interupt them.  
  
******  
  
Ten minutes later the four of them were standing out in the driveway saying goodbye. Shawn would not be coming to the show that night because he and Vince were on the outs, as they usually were.  
  
Shawn hugged Paul and Sean first and then turned to Jera.  
  
"It's been fun," Jera said. looking teary.  
  
"Yeah, we don't get together nearly enough now days." Shawn was also getting teary.  
  
They stood there a moment, both on the verge of crying.  
  
"Well, give me a hug before they start getting impatient," she said.   
  
He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He held her a moment more before he let go. "Take care of you."  
  
"You too."  
  
She quickly got into the the truck before she burst into tears.  
  
Shawn turned to Paul. "Take care of her."  
  
"You know I will." They hugged again before Paul walked around and got into the truck. He started the engine and they waved as they pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. Jera watched until they were out of sight of the house and then turned around and stared out the window.   
  
She loved Shawn so much, he was her best friend and he had helped he through some very tough times in her life. She knew that if she hadn't had him she wouldn't still be in the business. They had had they're good times and bad times, some that had really put their friendship to the test, but they had made it through everything. Now that Shawn had retired it seemed as though a big chunk of her world was missing.  
  
"Makes you miss him even more doesn't it?" Paul's voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
Jera sighed. "Yeah, it does. I mean, we spent nearly every day together for four years and now I hardly ever see him."  
  
"I know it's hard for you." Paul took his free hand and laid it on top of Jera's, which was resting on the console between them. He laced his fingers through hers and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
Jera looked down at their joined hands and then glanced at Paul. He turned to her and their eyes met for a moment. Her heart lept. He *really* did care for her! 


	11. Part 11

Later that evening Jera was in her dressing room putting the finishing touches on her makeup when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The door opened and Shane walked in.  
  
"Hey Shaney!"  
  
"Hey Doll." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek then sat down in the chair next to hers. "How'd your visit with Shawn go?"  
  
Jera grinned. "Better than I could have ever imagined!"  
  
Shane's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really? What happened?"  
  
"I think Paul and I made some progress!"  
  
"Really? That's great."  
  
"Yeah, I think I may actually have a chance with him."  
  
Shane nodded. "Well. Marissa told me that Joanie said she and Paul are having some problems and had decided to take some time off from each other. They had a really big argument last week."  
  
"About what?" Jera asked.  
  
"Getting married and having a family. Paul wants kids and Joanie absolutely doesn't."  
  
"That will cause problems," Jera said, thinking back to a relationship in her past.  
  
"Thankfully Marissa and I agree on that issue."  
  
Jera smiled. "Marissa told me you guys had decided to have a baby."  
  
"Yep," Shane said, grinning like a fool. "I can't wait to be a daddy."  
  
"You'll be a great dad Shaney."  
  
Shane smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Just then one of the production people stuck their head in the door. "Hey Jera, we need you to come do the voice over for the pay-per-view opening."  
  
"Okay, be right there." She turned back to the mirror and finished fixing her hair.  
  
"I just hope that Paul and I have some time alone together to talk soon," she said as stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
Shane followed her out of the room. "Have faith, all the pieces will fall together if you give them time."  
  
Jera sighed. "I hope so." She gave Shane a hug and then headed for the room they had set up for the voice over work.  
  
******  
  
Paul was standing outside the door when Jera walked up.  
  
"Hey Pauly, you done with your part of the PPV open?"  
  
"Yeah, they said they thought about having us read it together but they decided to record them seperately and then put it together."  
  
"Okey dokey, well I better get in there and get it over with." She started in the door.  
  
"Hey Jer." She turned back to Paul.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Shawn. After we left he had the bright idea of us staying here in San Antonio for the rest of the week since we don't have to be at the house shows this weekend. He wants us to come to his school and make an appearance at the TWA show Friday."  
  
Jera's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh that's great!! Did you tell him we'd do it?"  
  
"I told him I'd have to check with you first. You want to do it?"  
  
"Are you crazy? Of course I do!"  
  
Paul laughed. "Okay, I'll go call him right now."  
  
"Great!!"  
  
Paul head off to call Shawn back and Jera went into the room with her head spinning. Four days alone in San Antonio with Paul! It was like a dream come true!! She knew she owed Shawn big for this one. 


	12. Part 12

After Jera finished recording her part of the PPV opening she wandered down to the catering area. Paul was sitting alone at one of the tables looking through some papers. He glanced up and saw her standing there and waved her over.  
  
"I just talked to Shawn," he said as she sat down.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He's happy that we can stay for the rest of the week. He also offered to let us stay with Rebecca and him so we won't have to stay at the hotel."  
  
Jera raised an eyebrow. "He thinks Rebecca will go for that?"  
  
Paul shrugged. "Apparently so, or he wouldn't have offered."  
  
"Well, what do you think? Hotel or with Shawn?"  
  
"Well, we'll only be sleeping there. We'll be at the school with Shawn or out doing other things most of the time."  
  
"Okay, we'll stay with Shawn," Jera said.  
  
"Alright, I told him if we decided to stay with him I wouldn't call him and for him to expect us after the show."  
  
Jera was grinning broadly. "This is going to be so much fun. It's been nearly two years since I've had some free time to spend here. You know we'll have to go out to the club one night."  
  
Paul laughed. "Now you know I wouldn't miss a chance to see you and Shawn doing your freaky dancing."  
  
Jera rolled her eyes. "That's Shawn's freaky dancing. I don't have anything to do with it."  
  
Paul nodded knowingly. "Yeah, all those times he was out there dancing all by himself."  
  
Jera just smiled and shook her head.  
  
Paul gathered up the papers he'd been looking at and glanced at his watch. "Oh shit, it's getting late. I gotta go get ready for the show." He stood up. "In case we don't get a chance to talk again, meet me at the truck after the show."  
  
"Okay."  
  
On impulse Paul leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "See ya later." He quickly turned and walked away.  
  
Jera stared after him with a smile on her face. She had a definate feeling that the next four days were going to be absolutely wonderful. 


	13. Part 13

Jera was leaning against the side of the truck when Paul came out of the building after the show.  
  
"Damn, I can't believe you beat me out here," he said as he put his bags into the truck.  
  
"Guess I was just in a hurry to get going," Jera said as she made her way around to the passenger side of the truck and climbed in.  
  
Paul got in the truck and started the engine. Jera spotted Kip and Brian getting into their rental and waved to them as they drove out of the parking lot.  
  
Once they were out on the highway headed towards Shawn's Jera stretched and yawned. "I don't know why, but I am totally beat."  
  
"Probably because you didn't get enough sleep last night," Paul said.  
  
"That could be it," Jera said with a laugh. She yawned again and leaned back in the seat.  
  
They rode in silence the rest of the way to Shawn's, both feeling the effects of lack of sleep.  
  
*****  
  
When they pulled into Shawn's driveway the front door opened and Shawn came bounding down the steps.  
  
"Hey, long time know see," he said as Jera climbed out of the truck.  
  
She laughed and gave him a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Shawn stepped back and smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
"No problem," he said with a wink.  
  
Paul came around the truck carrying both he and Jera's bags. Shawn took Jera's and the three of them made their way into the house.  
  
"Jer, you've got your old room. Paulo you've got the guest room next to hers."  
  
"Where's Rebecca?" Paul asked as they walked through the living room.  
  
"She went to bed early," Shawn answered.  
  
They went down the short hall to the guest rooms. Shawn turned on the light in Jera's room and sat her bags on the bed, then turned to Jera, "You had dinner yet?"  
  
Jera shook her head. "Haven't eaten anything since this afternoon."  
  
"There's some leftovers and stuff in the kitchen."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to change right quick. See if Paul want's something."  
  
"Alright." Shawn gave her another quick hug. "I'm so glad ya'll are here."  
  
"So am I," Jera said with a smile.  
  
Shawn caught the added meaning behind her words and smiled before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Jera quickly changed and then made her way to the kitchen. When she walked in Shawn and Paul were standing at the island in the middle of the room making sandwiches. Paul looked up when she walked in. "Want a sandwich?"  
  
"Sure," Jera walked to the fridge and got out sodas while the guys finished making the sandwiches.  
  
Jera put the drinks down on the table and sat down. Shawn and Paul joined her and the three of them began eating. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Shawn spoke up. "How was the show tonight?"  
  
"Pretty good," Jera answered. "The angles we're doing now are getting over really well."  
  
Paul spoke up, "Jer's way over right now." He grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah, well so are you."  
  
Shawn nodded. "You both are and you work really well together. That helps alot."  
  
"Yeah it does," Jera said.  
  
"You two were always super over. You have such good chemistry that the fans just loved you together," Paul said.  
  
Jera grinned at Shawn. "Those were they days huh?"  
  
Shawn chuckled. "Yep, they sure were."  
  
They lapsed back into silence for a while. Jera finished her sandwich and then stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "I am totally beat."  
  
"So am I," Paul said as he finished up his sandwich.  
  
"Why don't you guys go on to bed? I can clean up," Shawn said.  
  
"You sure?" Jera asked.  
  
Shawn nodded. "Positive."  
  
Jera stood up and walked around the table to Shawn. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."  
  
Shawn smiled. "No problem."  
  
"Good night babe."  
  
"Night."  
  
Jera headed back to her room with Paul following behind. She stopped at her door. "Night Pauly."  
  
"Night baby."  
  
Jera stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek, then quickly ducked into her room and shut the door.  
  
Paul stood there for a moment looking at her closed door before going into his room. He wished he was going in to Jera's room. 


	14. Part 14

Jera awoke the next morning to the bright Texas sun streaming through the window and the faint sound of music coming from somewhere in the house. She yawned and stretched then glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. 9:30. She decided to get up because she didn't want to miss a minute of her time with Shawn and Paul, especially Paul.  
  
She smiled as she threw back the covers and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe from the back of the chair where she had left it the night before. She slipped it on and opened the door. Paul's door was still shut. Breakfast smells wafted fown the hall from the kitchen. Apparently someone was either cooking or already had.  
  
Jera made her way into the kitchen and found Shawn there cooking breakfast. "Morning Shawny."  
  
Shawn looked up from the pan of eggs he was scrambling and smiled. "Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"Like a log." She walked over to the stove. "Wow, this sure smells good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She leaned against the counter and helped herself to a grape from a bowl on the counter. "Where's Rebecca?"  
  
"She went out to breakfast with some friends. Then then they're going shopping for nursery stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Shawn finished the eggs and dumped them onto a platter. "This is almost done. I guess I should go wake up Paul."  
  
"I'll go get him."  
  
Shawn turned and gave her a grin. Jera just shook her head as she walked back to the bedrooms. She started to knock on the door but thought better of it. Instead to quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open. When she stepped inside her pluse quickened at the sight of the man on the bed in front of her.  
  
He was lying on his back, one arm up on the pillow and the other beside. His chest was bare and the sweat pants he was wearing were low on his hips. He looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Jera walked quietly over to the bed and sat down softly on the edge. He didn't stir. She leaned over him placing her hand on his chest and giving him a small shake. "Pauly."  
  
His eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face. "What a way to wake up. With an angel hovering over you." Jera smiled and shook her head. She started to get up but before she could Paul slid his arms around her and pulled her onto his chest so her face was just inches from his.  
  
"You know what would really wake me up?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"This." He leaned up and kissed her. Her lips parted on a soft sigh and he kissed her deeply, their tongues tangling, exploring. His hands slipped under the short cotton robe she wore and caressed the smooth skin of her hip and thigh. She moaned softly and the sound nearly drove him wild. He rained small kisses down her neck and shoulder before making his way back to her mouth, running his tongue over her lower lip before capturing her lips again.  
  
Shawn's voice from the kitchen broke the spell. "Hey ya'll, breakfast is ready."  
  
Paul groaned and shook his head. "One of these days I'm going to punch him." Jera laughed.  
  
"But this is the best wake up call I've ever had."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really." He pulled her down for another quick kiss before releasing her. Jera pressed a kiss to his shoulder before standing up a straightening her robe. Paul got up and the two of them walked to the kitchen hand in hand. 


	15. Part 15

After breakfast the three of them got ready and went to Shawn's school. They spent the day there and made plans to go to the club that evening.  
  
*****  
  
They stayed at the club until midnight. Jera and Paul danced all the slow dances and never left each other's side the whole night. Shawn was thrilled as he watched them together.  
  
When they got back to the house Shawn said goodnight and went to bed. Paul and Jera went to their rooms but before Jera could go into hers Paul took her hand, lead her into his room and shut the door behind them. When he turned to her the look of hunger in his eyes took her breath away. Without a word he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She sighed and pressed closer to him.  
  
His fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress and tugged it down. He slipped his thumbs under the straps and slid them off her shoulders and down her arms until the dress slipped down her body and pooled around her feet.  
  
He kissed her bare shoulders and the tops of her breasts. He found the clasps of her bra and unhooked them and removed the garment, tossing it aside. His eyes glowed with passion as he looked at her. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts and took one taut nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. She gasped and arched against him. No man had ever made her feel the way Paul was.  
  
He continued the delicious torture on her breasts until she thought she couldn't stand it anymore. Paul lifted his head and captured her lips with his. He ran his hands down her back and over her bottom, pulling her closer to him.  
  
When he ended the kiss she looked at him with a grin. "You know, you're wearing too many clothes." She tugged his shirt out of his pants and helped him pull it off. She rained kisses on his chest, loving the feel of his skin and the taste of him. Her fingers went to his belt buckle and made short work of it and his zipper. She hooked her thumbs in the waist of his jeans and tugged them down. She gave him a sly smile before tugging his underwear down too. He stood before her like a bronzed Greek god. He kissed her hard as she ran her hands up and down the length of him, driving him crazy.  
  
He tore his lips away from hers with a groan. He quickly slid her underwear off and cupping her bottom, lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lowered her until his hardness was pressed against her. Her eyes met his.  
  
"I've wanted this for so long."  
  
He lowered her onto him and she gasped as he filled her completely, then moaned as a bolt of white hot pleasure zipped through her.  
  
He walked to the bed and lowered them both gently onto it. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him deep inside her. He started to move slowly and he looked into her eyes. The love and hunger he saw there made him realize that he had finally found the missing piece of himself. Kissing her deeply, he quickened his movements and felt her hips rising to meet him.  
  
As her climax tore through her she cried his name. He followed her over the edge, moaning her name. Now they were finally one.  
  
***  
  
As they lay in each others arms, sweaty and sated, Paul kissed her gently. "I love you so much."  
  
Jera smiled at him and ran her fingertips over his cheek. "Paul, I fell in love you the very first time I saw you." She kissed him. "I love you with all my heart." 


	16. Part 16

1 YEAR LATER  
  
It was a warm south Texas spring day. Birds were singing and the sun was shining brightly, but Jera and Paul were oblivious to everything but each other as they stood before the minister.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the state of Texas I know pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined together let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Paul pulled Jera into his arms and gave her a sizzling kiss. When the kiss ended and Paul and Jera turned to face the congregation she glanced over at Shawn who was grinning broadly. She knew she owed him the happiness she felt that day.  
  
*****  
  
As Paul and Jera stepped onto the dance floor at the reception for their first dance the DJ said, "The bride requested that I play this song as a surprise for her husband."  
  
When the song started Paul recognized it immediately. It was one of Jera's favorites and know her knew why. As he looked down at the beautiful face of his wife and listened to the words he knew how deeply her love for him went.  
  
IMaybe its intuition  
Something you just don't question  
Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you here tonight  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you here tonight  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you/I  
  
When the song ended Paul leaned down and kissed Jera softly. "You have all my love forever and it will always be only for you." 


End file.
